


From a goodbye to a kiss, all we have is bliss

by Lollipop_Panda



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: Chigasaki Itaru is a man of routine.That routine is simple, and stays so even when he picks up acting.Even when he finds a little more than that.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Ikaruga Misumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	From a goodbye to a kiss, all we have is bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I must apologize in advance for the shortness, but it just felt like a very good place to stop, even when I wanted to write more.

Itaru’s routine is simple : He sleeps, he works, he games. And, more recently, he’s added acting to that routine.

Acting had taken from his gaming time, but had added something just as precious in exchange : memories, friends and a passion he can't quite remember ever feeling.

To think he’d almost walked away from acting. The only thing that had kept Itaru from leaving the Mankai Company had been the sheer determination and encouraging words from the ragtag team of once-inexperienced actors that made up the New Spring Troupe. (Maybe him staying had more to do with how hard he'd laughed at their improvisation to get him to stay, but Itaru isn't about to tell them that.)

It reminds Itaru of how he’d almost missed it all.

Itaru isn’t a man of many words, and still doesn’t know quite how to express his own stronger -rawer- emotions, so the only way he can show how grateful he is to his new family is by putting his all into acting and inviting them to play games with him.

It had been weird, changing his routine, but he’s gotten used to his new schedule by now, and fondly remembers every new addition to their company of misfits and sometimes-functional people: there’s the loners, the loud ones, the shy ones, the quiet ones, the ones who light up the room and the ones who can calm anyone down with just their presence.

There’s the ones who could act, the ones who couldn’t, and every single one of them had poured their souls into acting, one way or another.

(Itaru watches them all grow, and does his best to follow)

-

Itaru’s routine is simple : He sleeps, he works, he games. He acts. And, more recently, he says goodbye.

As odd as it may sound, nothing is truly ever all that strange in the Mankai Company, not with it's disappearing doors and time-travelling toys, and Itaru has accepted it as his new normal. He gets up, gets ready, prepares to leave for work, says goodbye to whoever is hanging around in the common room, steps out the door, and is promptly hugged.

Today is no different; Itaru slips into his shoes and steps out of the front door with a yawn, doesn’t even bother starting to walk, standing there for a mere couple of seconds before he’s engulfed in a bear hug. A warm, comfortable bear hug. This morning he’s even lifted off his feet a little. 

“Bye Itaru!” Misumi chirps in his ear before he’s gone again. Itaru’s mood is improved tenfold while all his tiredness is mysteriously and inexplicably gone and his lips pull up into a smile. 

Sometimes, Itaru suspects Yuki might be on to something when he calls Misumi an alien, what with the way a single hug can do wonders for his morale. Most of the time though, he simply attributes it to Mankai attracting oddballs. Adorable, endearing, handsome, oddballs.

This change in his routine was just as weird as the last; being attacked by a hug the moment you step out the door to go to work would surprise even the most composed of them, but it’s yet another change that Itaru can’t help but welcome.

It’s nice, being a family.

(And lately, he's been hoping for a new beginning, that just maybe, there's more than 'family'.) 

-

Itaru’s routine is simple : He sleeps, he works, he games, he acts. He says goodbye. And, more recently, he socializes.

It’s not like he didn’t spend time socializing before. No, Itaru has been plenty social, it’s kind of a given, what with the whole acting and living in a dorm thing.

This is a different kind of socializing though, one he hadn't dared to dream of.

“Itaru! Look! It’s a triangle~!” Misumi tugs on their intertwined hands in an effort to both get Itaru’s attention and show his excitement.

Itaru looks to where Misumi is pointing and offers a smile, fond and content. 

“So it is, it’s a pretty big one too,” he answers, opening his phone camera and snapping a picture before sending it to his companion, unable to keep the smile from growing as he looks at the last message in their conversation. Itaru's photo album is steadily filling with triangles, scattered amongst game screenshots and memes.

There’s no way he can find it in himself to mind though, not when it's a reminder of what he has, and especially not when it feels almost as if he and Misumi are something of a tangible entity like this.

Though if he’s being honest, the pair of custom controllers that live in his room are possibly a better proof of their connection. Banri seems to think so at least.

Misumi offers Itaru a bright grin and opens the gate instead of vaulting over it, waiting for Itaru to follow him through before closing it behind them, the multiple bags of snacks he holds crinkling noisily with the movement. 

Even when they’ve both made concessions in these past months, meeting in the middle and still having much-needed time to themselves, Itaru’s routine has remained simple, he thinks to himself as he opens the door to his room and Misumi darts in, dropping the bags and picking up both controllers, handing Itaru his with a pleased grin.

He sleeps. He works. He games. He acts. He says goodbye.

And with a smile, he gets to lean in and kiss Misumi.

(Who could have guessed, that it could ever bring such bliss?)

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write about those custom controllers or something... who knows? Certainly not me. 
> 
> I'm doing a [poll over on twitter](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda/status/1283909585863049218?s=20) for a fun collective project to inspire me for Free Day of rarepair week, and I'm very easy to influence... nudge nudge.


End file.
